Damon & William's Great Adventure
by SubtleWhale
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when 5 teens take a camping trip?
1. The Beginning

**Hiya! My name is Aria (e.e but you can call me Whale if ya want). This is my first...** ** _story..._** **on fan fiction...But i-have written stores before and-...JUST ENJOY AND NO BEIN' SALTY OR BUTTHURT! (Yes, I own all characters owo)**

 ***Harp Music*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(All teens are 16 yrs old. OuO)**

William smashed through Damon's door, since he locked it, and dragged his brother out of bed.

"OWWIEEEE! LEMME GO, YOU BIG JERK!" Damon screeched.

However, since William was more awesome, mature, and cooler than Damon, he simply replied:

"Shut up and get dressed. You have thirty minutes."

Damon rolled his eyes and got up when William let go of him. "Ya, ya...What-the-flipping-ever."

William walked back downstairs to make his(Damon's) lunch. He sighed as he accidentally started to pour hot-sauce in his(Damon's) sand which.

Meanwhile, Damon was having a hard time picking out his clothes. "Arrghh...Today is Blue day but blue looks terrible on me, and it contrasts with my awesome red hair!"

He pouted and stomped downstairs to William. As he was about to ask him what color he should wear, William said:

"Just wear whatever looks good, idiot."

That last part made Damon's blood boil, but since he was much more awesome, mature, and cooler than William, he said:

"Alright. Fine." And he walked away... **LIKE A BOSS**

Finally, it was time to go to school. William had a black eye(for who knows what) and Damon had three broken ribs(also for who knows what.) The first person our duo ran into was none other than...*suspense*...

"...Hey, Tiffany."

Damon waved, and Tiffany scoffed. "Shut up." And she was about to ask what happened to both of them, but then decided that it was best not to.

After standing in complete silence for two minutes, William spoke up.

"Soo...We're going camping...Later..."

"Of course I'll come; you don't have to get on your knees and beg me...Unless you insist." Tiffany beamed, Damon cried, and William made the 'I'm so disgusted', and won a random award.

"You can't come." William said, while polishing his trophy; I mean 'random award.'

"Look, William, I know you hate/love me, but you'll get nowhere if you stay in denial."

"...I don't even want to know how you came to _that_ conclusion." William rolled his eyes, and made his way to history class; leaving his idiot younger brother with some Witch named Tiffany.

"Don't listen to him! You can come," Damon quickly added, "as long as you bring the snack supply."

Tiffany scoffed and kissed her idiot boyfriend on the cheek. (A.K.A She blew him off)

*Several Days Later, Damon, William, Tiffany, Autumn, and Alex were riding in a...car.*

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sooooooooooooo..."

"Shut the **** up."

"OMG WHAT IS THAT DISGUSTING SMELL?!"

"*whine* I knew I should've did my nails _before_ I left!"

"...," Autumn had enough. "..." So she sat quietly in a corner and nibbled on crackers as loud as possible.

 ***Harp Music*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **I know this was short e.e but I just wanna know if you guys are interested before I continue. Review plez OuO**


	2. Into the Woods

**Hello~ OuO So, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but that's never stopped me :D Enjoy~! (Or else e.e)**

 ***Harp Music*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"SHUT UP AUTUMN!"

"I'm not even saying anything…" Autumn squeaked at Damon.

"Well….YOU ARE NOW!" Damon was mad at Tiffany, but was taking it out on Autumn because…reasons .-.

William slapped the back of Damon's head when he saw that Autumn was about to cry.

"Stop being a jerk, would'ya?"

Damon huffed and sat down, and starting playing a game on his phone.

Tiffany sat next to him; mostly because she wanted to watch, but she didn't say anything.

Autumn snuggled into William's arms once he sat next to her.

William drank some juice.

Alex…was driving…

"Hey guys, we're almost there!" Alex called out to the gang.

"Joy." Damon huffed again.

"MY NAILS! THEY'RE DRY! I'm S-"

William slapped Tiffany's mouth and stared out the window with a blank expression.

Tiffany rubbed her mouth and pouted. "Jeez, William, why don't you go slap Autumn while you're at it?!"

"Shhhhh. I'm trying to meditate." Autumn stated harshly.

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU-…..never mind. You're nuts."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"...Don't be jelly that I have a better man than you, Tif."

*SNAP*

"OH NO SHE DIDN'T!" Damon & William started laughing.

Tiffany popped a vein. Several veins actually. Good thing Damon brought along a plot-surgeon. You know, for the plot. :D

"Oh look, there's a plot-deer in the road."

"Joy."

"OMG ALEX YOU'RE GONNA RUN INTO THE PLOT-DEER IF YOU DON'T SLOW THE **** DOWN!"

Alex swerved to avoid the plot-deer and barely missed it. Miraculously, he continued driving.

"Whew. For a minute there I thought we were goner's."

"Me too."

"Guys, there's another deer in the road."

"ANOTHER PLOT-DEER?!" Everyone (except Alex) screamed.

"No, just a regular deer." Alex said calmly.

Everyone kept silent. It was almost as if they didn't care if Alex hit the regular deer or not.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Where the fuq are we going, anyway?"

"Who cares anymore?"

"I do."

"Stfu."

"Would you guys be quiet back there?!" Alex yelled to get everyone's attention.

"Fiiiiine."

"Are we there yet?"

"...I'm hungry..."

Alex sighed loudly. "WHEN we get there, I WILL SAY SO."


End file.
